Worlds High
by thechipmunkfangirl1997
Summary: Worlds Highschool is a highschool placed between Heavan and Hell. A place for teenagers and adults to harness their magical abilities. But to the outside world, it's your regular highschool. Random ideas and oneshots. (Please review and fave!)
1. Chapter 1

"I hate days like this," Blossom hit her head on the desk as the teacher droned on about useless things not related to Math. Her head and stomach growled at her to get out and get something to eat, but she didn't want to make the teacher upset, especially since it was the first day of term.

Mr Grim looked up from his paper he was reciting and asked "Mrs Utonium, is something da matter? You seem awfully stressed." He placed the book down and gave her an upsetting look. "I'm just hungry, is all." Blossom mumbled with her head under her hands.

A few other people in her class snickered behind her but she shrugged it off.

The bell rang and the students ran out of the classroom in a hurry, but Blossom slugged over to the cafeteria in hopes for some less-than appealing Tater Tots.

She stared down at the floor while the other students ignored her and pretended she wasn't there. Even Dib, who knew what it was like to be outcasted, avoided the redhead as if she was the plauge.

It was a mistake, she thought. "A kiss shouldn't be that much of a big deal, right?"

"Come on, Blossom!" Bubbles yelled across the football field. "Just throw the ball already!" Buttercup smirked as if Blossom was going to get her ass handed to her once again.

"My calculations say that the ball is going to hit someone in the," Edd couldn't finish his sentence as the ball smacked him right on the nose.

"...Face," He let out a moan as the ball rolled onto the floor in a small puddle of blood. Blossom gasped and flew over to Edd and placed a hand on his bruised cheek. "Double-D! I'm so so so sorry," Blossom panicked and Edd tried to stand up.

"It's quite alright, Blossom. It was an accident," He coughed. "I should be up and avoiding balls after a short period of respite,"

Blossom felt so guilty, and the only ones who even saw the accident were her sisters and, of course, Ed.

She quickly pressed her lips against his cheek, and that caught the attention of everyone on the field.

"Oh my god, she kissed a dork!" Kevin yelled and Nazz punched him in the arm.

Despite Nazz's reaction, everyone began laughing and pointing.

"Earth to Blossom!" Buttercup screeched in her ear as she slammed her locker door.

"You've been daydreaming again." She lead Blossom to the cafeteria when the whole room went suddenly silent, apart from the Ed trio who were talking among the other outcasts.

Blossom sat next to Dib as he scooted slightly away from her, but not entirely away from her.

She slammed her head down on the table and groaned. "Why does everyone suddenly think I'm the worst person ever?!" She screamed and gripped the end of the table.

"It's cus' you kissed my boy Double D." Eddy said. "And, Princess told everyone you kinda...yeah." Dib said quietly, keeping an eye on Zim.

"That I WHAT?!" Blossom yelled and the room went silent again. You could hear Princess snickering with the other popular people. She leaned her head on her boyfriend Jack's arm, trying to stifle her laughter.

Blossom was fuming mad now. "Oh, please, noisy human worm child! There is only one way to redeem yourself and rid yourself of your new title." Zim said in a hushed tone and brought everyone closer in a group.

"First, you must convince yourself worthy of the fifth graders." Zim said and a flashforward of Blossom talking to Tommy, Kimi, Phil and Lil and Chuckie played.

"How did you do that?" Blossom asked as the flashfoward stopped.

"Mighty Ir...Earth science, my dear." Zim said and Dib scoffed.

"Next, you must place a...misfortune on Princess and have everyone watch." Zim said.

"You mean a prank?" Blossom asked.

"Yes."

Chapter one is finished...kinda. Well, part one of chapter one is.

I'll post part 2 when I feel up to it lmao


	2. Chapter 2

"What do I do? He's been here all day."

"Blossom, you can't just expect Zim to arrive and never leave."

"That's true, Dib, but still, the way he just stands and stares is just...weird."

"He's probably looking to invade your BUTT!"

"Buttercup! That's no way to talk about a classmate!"

"I'm only tellin the truth! B'sides, Dexter would kick his ass for trying."

"Buttercup..."

"I know, I know, you look like you're gonna murder me. Chill, Bloss."

"Hey guys!" Bubbles chanted as she flew across the field to greet her friends.

"Hey Bubs," Greeted Buttercup casually.

"Hi Bubbles."

"What's up with Blossom?"

"She's upset cus the alien keeps on looking at her." Dib said with a scowl as he eyed the green 'human'

"Dib there's no such thing as aliens." Blossom said.

"Blossom you don't know that! You've fought monsters before, heck, even yourselfs are aliens!"

"Just cus we fought monsters before it doesn't mean aliens are real."

"Look! I can even proove it! Meet me behind the school later after the bell rings."

"But guys, you were gonna help be get revenge on Princess!" Blossom pleaded.

"Oh, c'mon blossom. Everyone knows that no one can get Princess." Dib said.

"It's simple science. If there's a leader in the pack, there's only one way to bring her down." He continued.

"Zim's plan was stupid as hell. Heck, the fifth graders don't even have the same timetable as Princess. So how is that going to work?" Dib countered.

"Listen, everyone knows Princess is just a stupid whore. Get some dirt on her. Yknow, the juicy stuff." He causally said. "That way you can get back at her for makin rumours about you and Edd. By the way, where is he?"

"Edd? He's over there with Ed and Eddy. No wonder Mr Grim put them in different classes." Bubbles said as she leaned her head against her hand.

The trio were currently selling bootleg versions of the fake Powerpuff girls movie that they made when they were younger, and were currently selling like hotcakes.

"Get your genuine Powerpuff merch here! There's also a BlossEdd drawing made by yours truely, and get some freshly baked Fanfictions of the pair! One's set in a high school, who comes up with these lame ideas?" Eddy said as he tried to sell the fake merchandise.

"Eddy, it isn't wise to poke fun at my friend for her misfortune. You're just going to make everything worse for her!" Double D spoke as he put up BlossEdd posters around them.

"Shshshsh, here she comes!" Eddy's mood quickly changed to very happy.

"Hey D, hows your arm?" She caressed the injured arm and looked at him with regret. His nose was patched up and he had a black eye.

"It's healing fairly well. Thank you Blossom." Edd smiled back at her and took her hand. Eddy squealed and snapped a picture of the pair and had dollar signs in his eyes.

Ed had fallen asleep by now, and you could hear his snoring as Gir, in his dog disguise, kicked him in the shin to wake him up. Ed screamed and banged his head on the cardboard roof of the makeshift store and began running around the field, leaving Blossom to float up slightly and lift Edd up from danger.

"E-Ed calm down!" Eddy tried to say as he was trampled by the troubled teen.

He whimpered and tried to get up but was stomped on by the same person again.

"ENOUGH!" Double D screamed as he fell to the floor. "This scam was hardly fair, Eddy! You nearly destroyed yourself and mine and Blossom's friendship! I shall partake no more with your disgusting scams!" Edd yelled as he walked back inside of the school to calm down in the library.

"Interesting..." Princess mused as she snacked on her healthy lunch, resting on Jack's shoulder. It seemed as though Jack was always by her side.

Double D grabbed a Charles Dickens book and sat next to Dipper, who was in a world of his own, probably thinking about Wendy or Star.

"Anything happen during lunch?" Dipper casually asked as he placed the pen he was chewing down onto the piece of doodled paper.

"I had a rather nasty falling out with Eddy over a scam. I made my mind up, however, and now you're looking at a new Eddward!" He said proudly as he pried open the book.

"You don't seem different to me," Mabel piped in suddenly.

"Gah! Where did you come from?!" Edd jumped.

"I teleported. Master Fung taught us how with basic Shen Gong...whatsit during Transitions today." Mabel smiled. She had the cutest smile ever, one that made Edd's heart melt.

"Oh, yes," Edd huffed in response. Dipper smirked.

"Oh, just kiss already." Dipper said as Mabel blushed a bright pink.

"Oh, silly! I don't like you Edd, I mean I do, I mean I don't like you, I meant like love you, I love you, wait WHAT?!" Mabel freaked herself out and ran out screaming.

Dipper burst into laughter and smacked his head on the table.

"Oh man, it's so easy to mess with her." He giggled.

"How am I going to get back at Princess..." Blossom mused as she idliy doodled circles on her paper, instead of listening to Mr Diaz, the father of Marco Diaz, who was so embarrased he placed several books on his head.

She glared at Princess who was, again, leaning against Jack Spicer, the trophy boyfriend of Princess Morbucks.

An idea sparked in her head. "Oh, no, I don't like that look on your face." Edd whispered as he placed a book fort in front of the pair, so that the others wouldn't see or hear them.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't. Young love should not be tampered with!" Edd protested.

"Mememmemeeme trampled with." Blossom mocked as she grinned at Edd, before returning to take notes on her plan.

"Step one: Talk to Jack." She thought as she flew over to the boy who had a grim look on his face as he shut his black locker door.

Blossom took a deep breath in and floated near Jack, who raised a single eyebrow at the teenage girl. "H-Hi, Jack. Can I talk to you?" Blossom said as she lead him outside.

The green leaves fell on top of the bench the two sat on as the afternoon bell sounded.

"So, how long have you been with Princess?" She casually asked, regretting asking such a thing.

"Around two weeks. My popularity has skyrocketed since that one Friday night, at Butch's party. She was so smashed and she had such a great ass, I couldn't resist," Jack spoke, and Blossom felt the need to barf, but didn't and kept a straight face, a fake smile, and she nodded.

"W-Well, I've heard that she slept with Rick Sanchez, of all people..." She whispered and leaned back. "Yeah, so? I'd smash him if I had the chance. Heck, I'd smash anyone. Although, between you and me, Princess isn't a great lay. She's kinda needy. I prefer Mae, over there," He pointed to the blue haired girl talking to the other cheerleaders.

"So, you're saying you would dump Princess if Mae asked you out?" Blossom asked, her hands behind her back, holding a sound recorder.

"Heck yeah! Why, is she looking over here?" Jack asked and brought a hand up to his eyes and scanned the area. The teen was disapointed, but Blossom had all she needed to destroy Princesses love life.

Blossom turned the recorder off and smiled as she kindly said "Thank you~" and flew off towards the school.


End file.
